Moonlight
Moonlight is the twelfth and final mission of Epsilon Act One campaign. Background The recent activities of the PsiCorps has taken its toll on the Proselyte as he starts to show signs of distress, only to have his faith reassured by Yuri, who informed him that everything is almost ready. Soon, the PsiCorps will reveal themselves to the world as the army they have been built in secret all along will emerge from the shadows to make Yuri's vision come true. Thanks to the Proselyte's success in disrupting the peace in the Korean DMZ earlier, China and the Pacific Front have broken the pact and are fighting each other on a desperate battle in Korea. Meanwhile, the Heizhaozhen Psychic Beacon incident have also weakened China as the civil war between the communists and the nationalists rages on. In order to discourage the Chinese from continuing their ambitions, Yuri deceived them through manipulated intel which says that Russia have constructed more MIDAS ICBMs. The Russians also knew that such reports are obviously fake, but to keep their influence over the Soviet Union strong, decided to go with the flow. The Russians' control over Europe is fragile as much of their military forces are diverted to the East. Yuri also noticed something odd with his comrade-commander, who recently returns to his base of operations in the S.S.A. – the Proselyte suspects that the Commander may have been aware of the PsiCorps' activities behind the shadows, though he remains unsure about what is going on. Yuri had given his trusted proselyte the honor of performing one great mission: capturing the Leninisk Cosmodrome in the Kazakh SSR. The Proselyte asked Yuri the reason of such an odd request, whom he understands about but he asked the Proselyte to be sure about his faith on either Yuri himself, or his vision, as this is the path which leads to such a goal. The Proselyte, with his doubts cleared after he gave himself some time to think about the future, gives the order for his troops to advance on their prize: the Leninisk Cosmodrome, under the moonlight that shines above them. He made it this far to see Yuri's vision made manifest, and he must not fail now. Events Into the Cosmodrome Occupying the first launch bay Occupying the second launch bay Occupying the third launch bay The Russian Army is here! Aftermath The successful takeover of the Leninisk Cosmodrome eventually made the Russians realized that Yuri is the one responsible for the recent events. He contacted the Proselyte to not worry, as it now no longer matters and merely a thing of the past. Yuri announced to his followers, the Proselyte included, that their time has finally come, and from now on, they will be known as the Epsilon Army. He closed his declaration by stating: From this point onward, the Proselyte commands the Epsilon Army in building a large military force strong enough to challenge the Allies and the Soviets using unconventional but effective weapons. He might also oversee the Epsilon's taking of Antarctica sometime afterwards, where it henceforth becomes the Epsilon's base of operations. It takes two years before the Epsilon are ready to reveal themselves into the world. The Proselyte is given the honor to take part in their action to make the world knew the Epsilon's existence: exposing the Russians' lies that has kept the world in check. Trivia Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon Army